The Second Siege
The Second Siege is the second novel in The Tapestry series, written and illustrated by Henry H. Neff. It was published in 2010 by Random House. Book Description Grave forces are converging to seize control of the Book of Thoth, a hidden artifact whose pages hold the key to creating-or unraveling- the very threads of existence. Under the care and tutelage of Cooper, Rowan AcademyRowan's most lethal Agent, Max McDaniels and David Menlo embark on a quest to protect the book from the demon Astaroth, who would exploit its secrets with dire consequence. And with Astaroth free after centuries of imprisonment, the world outside of Rowan's gates has already become hostile. Far from home, cut off behind enemy lines, Max and his allies must journey across Europe, descend into the fabled Frankfurt Workshop, brave the tangled corners of the Black Forest... and cross beyond the veils of our very world. Synopsis After Astaroth was released, a Witch visits Rowan asking for three children of Old Magic-and they have chosen Max and David. If they do not surrender, Rowan will meet it`s doom. Though most do not believe that Elias Bram ever made such a oath, but David wants to do some more research-not only on the oath but The Book of Thoth. He finds a clue( a riddle) to the whereabouts of the Book. Not long after, Connor reveals his reliance on the imp, Mr. Sikes, and convinces Max for Mr. Sikes to erase all memory of Julie because she has been avoiding him. Meanwhile, Bellagrog Shrope, Mum's sister, seeks refuge at Rowan. Max and David are kidnapped by Mr. Rasmussen, who threaten them at gunpoint and makes them leave Rowan, but it is soon revealed that this was a scheme devised by Rowan to avoid surrendering David Menlo and Max McDaniels, since they were taken against their will out of Rowan. Unfortunately, it is revealed that most of them did not know the actual details-they were to follow all orders from William Cooper. Another unprecedented even is when Mum decides to join them. They journey to Spain, where they meet Antonio Lorca who offers them refuge for a short time-soon. He also believes that Max should take his place in the Red Branch...and Max agrees. Meanwhile, Astaroth`s human followers catch up with them, and the company makes their escape before being intercepted by the Workshop. Once there, they find the key, is in the Workshop, but while they were working out a deal ( the Workshop wants them to surrender Max McDaniels and Nick). But then, Astaroth`s army arrives, and they are left with no choice but to flee as the Workshop exhibition is ruined. They head back to Rowan Academy, where war is declared. Yuri Vilyak , the leader of the Red Branch flees, and soon they are breached. Luckily, William Cooper and Max McDaniels fends off the attack for several days, before the curse fells Cooper, and Max is cornered. He is offered a ultimatum-surrender the Book, or Gabrielle Richter and Connor Lynch will perish. Max has no choice but the agree to this demand, after others counsil that it may be time for the world to change. Chapters *The Witch The Second Siege.jpg|The Second Siege (cover) The Second Siege- French cover.jpg|The Second Siege (French cover) Chapter 1 The Witch.jpg|Chapter 1: The Witch Chapter 2 Mild Mannered Mr. Sikes .jpg|Chapter 2: Mild Mannered Mr. Sikes Chapter 3 Auntie Mum.jpg|Chapter 3: Auntie Mum Chapter 4 The Riddle and the Red Branch Vault.jpg|Chapter 4: The Riddle and the Red Branch Vault Chapter 5 Dark Matters .jpg|Chapter 5: Dark Matters Chapter 6 The Erasmus .jpg|Chapter 6: The Erasmus Chapter 7 The Spanish Bookseller .jpg|Chapter 7: The Spanish Bookseller Chapter 8 The Red Oath .jpg|Chapter 8: The Red Oath Chapter 9 Clockwork Marvels.jpg|Chapter 9: Clockwork Marvels Chapter 10 Bram's Key.jpg|Chapter 10: Bram's Key Chapter 11 A Man at the Door.jpg|Chapter 11: A Man at the Door Chapter 12 A Flying Fortress.jpg|Chapter 12: A Flying Fortress Chapter 13 Whispers at Witching Hour.jpg|Chapter 13: Whispers at Witching Hour Chapter 14 Beyond Heaven's Veil.jpg|Chapter 14: Beyond Heaven's Veil Chapter 15 Among the Sidh.jpg|Chapter 15: Among the Sidh Chapter 16 Drift and Mastery.jpg|Chapter 16: Drift and Mystery Chapter 17 The Tale of Deirdre Fallow.jpg|Chapter 17: The Tale of Deirdre Fallow Chapter 18 The Dawn Skiff.jpg|Chapter 18: The Dawn Skiff Chapter 19 A Midnight Tempest.jpg|Chapter 19: A Midnight Tempest Chapter 20 Something Wicked.jpg|Chapter 20: Something Wicked Chapter 21 Bark, Branch, and Stone.jpg|Chapter 21: Bark, Branch, and Stone Chapter 22 Mist Smoke.jpg|Chapter 22: Mist and Smoke Pic 1 Frontispiece.jpg|Frontispiece Pic 2 Mr. Sikes.jpg|Mr. Sikes Pic 3 The Archives.jpg|The Archives Pic 4 The Train.jpg|The Train Pic 5 Cousin Gertie.jpg|Cousin Gertie Pic 6 Astaroth.jpg|Astaroth Pic 7 Brugh na Boinne.jpg|Brugh na Boinne Pic 8 Armada.jpg|Armada *Mild Mannered Mr. Sikes *Auntie Mum *The Riddle and the Red Branch Vault *Dark Matters *The Erasmus *The Spanish Bookseller *The Red Oath *Clockwork Marvels *Bram's Key *A Man at the Door *A Flying Fortress *Whispers at the Witching Hour *Beyond Heaven's Veil *Among the Sidh *Drift and Mastery *The Tale of Deirdre Fallow *The Dawn Skiff *A Midnight Tempest *Something Wicked *Bark, Branch, and Stone *Mist and Smoke Category:Books